Dorothy Gale
Summary Dorothy Gale is a fictional character created by American author L. Frank Baum as the main protagonist in many of his Oz novels. She first appears in Baum's classic children's novel "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" (1900) and reappears in most of its sequels. In the Oz books, Dorothy is an orphan raised by her aunt and uncle in the bleak landscape of a Kansas farm. Whether Aunt Em or Uncle Henry is Dorothy's blood relative remains unclear. Along with her small black dog, Toto, Dorothy is swept away by a tornado to the Land of Oz and, much like Alice of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, they enter an alternative world filled with talking creatures. In many of the Oz books, Dorothy is the main heroine of the story. She is often seen with her best friend and the ruler of Oz, Princess Ozma. Her trademark blue and white gingham dress is admired by the Munchkins because blue is their favorite color and white is worn only by good witches and sorceresses, which indicates to them that Dorothy is a good witch. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A Name: Dorothy Gale Origin: The Wizard of Oz Gender: Female Age: Unknown, Likely 10 to 12 years old, as she is described as a "little girl" Classification: Human, Princess of Oz Powers and Abilities: Athleticism, Magic with most of her items, Flight with Silver Shoes (Flew over the Deadly Desert and returned to Kansas), Summoning of Winged Monkeys with Golden Cap, Transmutation (Turned several warriors into eggs), Teleportation (Can wish herself to be anywhere), BFR (The belt can teleport others to somewhere else in the world against their will) and Technological Manipulation (Can make machines stop working and become motionless) with The Magic Belt, Invulnerability to attacks from evil beings with the Kiss of the Good Witch of the North (The Kiss of the Good Witch of the North made so neither the Winged Monkeys nor The Wicked Witch of the West could harm Dorothy in any way), Immortality (Type 1 while in Oz) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Could damage the Cowardly Lion) Speed: Peak Human (Can keep up with Cowardly Lion, Tin Woodman and Scarecrow), Higher with Silver Shoes (Traveled from Oz to Kansas in seconds, so swiftly that all she could see or feel was the wind whistling past her ears) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Class H Durability: Street level (Survived being inside her house while it fell from the sky) Stamina: Average Range: Melee physically, Planetary with Magic Belt (Ozma can use the belt to teleport Dorothy back to Oz, no matter where she was in the world) Standard Equipment: Silver Shoes, Golden Cap, Magic Belt, The Kiss of the Good Witch of the North Intelligence: Above average (Dorothy is extremelly smart for her age, having experience using magical items and facing opponents such as The Wicked Witch of the West and the Nome King) Weaknesses: Magic objects only work in magical countries, such as Oz or Ev. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Iconic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Athletes Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Technology Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Immortals Category:Book Characters